Kanna Kamui
|-|Kanna= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Kanna Kamui is one of the main characters of Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. She is a young female dragon who was exiled from her world as a consequence for her pranks, she is often soft-spoken, quiet and demonstrates her emotions through minute expressions, despite Kanna being much older than her human peers, she acts no differently than that of a human child. Her faction is currently unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | At least 7-A, possibly High 6-C Name: Kanna Kamui Origin: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Gender: Female Age: 8-9 Mentally, likely hundreds of years old physically Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Transformation, Enhanced Senses, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification via Electricity Absorption, Magic, Large Size (Type 1 in her dragon form), Body Control, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation | As before plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Magnetism Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, likely Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Failed to make even Kobayashi flinch while depowered) | At least Mountain level (Should at least be comparable to Ilulu's casual strength. It should also be noted that Tohru believed Kanna could have done the feat.), possibly Large Island level (Fought on relatively even ground with Tohru while doing what they both described as playing around. Kicked Ilulu in the head.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew from Japan to New York City in a very short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Grappled with Tohru, although the latter was likely holding back a bit) Striking Strength: Below Average Class | At least Mountain Class, possibly Large Island Class Durability: Unknown | At least Mountain level, possibly Large Island level Stamina: High (Tohru stated that Kanna is still a child, and that she wants to exercise her body to the fullest. Was able to fly from Japan to another continent with zero signs of fatigue afterwards. Does require recharging after around 24 hours) Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Fairly high (Though mentally a child, she has likely lived for centuries and clearly demonstrated in her fight against Tohru to be a capable combatant. It is also heavily implied that she went to school because she wanted to experience it and not because she needed it) Weaknesses: Kanna is still a child mentally and is yet to mature. Unlike Tohru, her mana requires recharging, and without recharging she is quite weakened. She is also not capable of more advanced spells such as Tohru's Perception Blocking. While in their dragon forms or using dragon-based attacks, they are also unable to damage opponents protected by holy armors and clothing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electricity Manipulation:' Kanna's element is electricity. She is able to generate and manipulate electricity; however, unlike Tohru, who can generate her own mana, Kanna has to absorb mana from her surroundings. Note: See here for the explanations/scans for every character's abilities. Keys: Depowered | When sufficiently charged Others Notable Victories: Krillin (Dragon Ball) Krillin's Profile (Speed was equalized and 7-A versions were used) Cure Heart (Pretty Cure) Heart's Profile (7-A versions were used with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Godzilla (Godzilla vs. Megaguirus) Godzilla’s Profile (7-A version of Kanna was used and Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Schoolgirls Category:Kids Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Technology Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6